voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Battles - Season 5
This page lists all of the major battles of Minecraft Wars, or season 5. The Loxiku Conflict A series of conflicts between the Loxiku and the two man team of UltimateRyanGames and Mryourmumiscool. It began with the Loxiku firing a missile and crashing Ryan and Sam's helicopter, and hostilities increased when Sam learns of the Loxiku occupying and stealing his secret stash. Assault of the Loxiku After uniting in a common goal of reaching a new land full of advanced technology, together they boarded an old military helicopter. Upon crossing the ocean, an missile struck the helicopter. Ryan and Sam parachuted out and into a strange land. Soon the two encounter a lone Loxiku soldier guarding a small shipment of weapons. Sam spots a bunker full of Loxiku, weapons, food and a functioning tank. They quickly overrun the bunker and use it as shelter for the night. Resurgences The Loxiku in response sent a small squad who set camp across a river. Sam and Ryan discover this while scouting the area, soon they kill the soldiers and their leader. The two discover by reading a book how the Loxiku are occupying Sam's secret base. Skirmish on Camp Foxtrot UltimateRyanGames and Mryourmumiscool travel to the supposed secret base, only to discover a strange tower and to their shock a large force of Loxiku have set up a large base full of soldiers, tents and watchtowers. Using one of the secret stashes, Ryan and Sam place C4 on the radio tower. Blowing up the tower allowed them to rush in the chaos and kill the majority of the defenders. Unfortunate a self destruct alarm was sound, blowing up the base and everything around it. Bandit Raids Several attacks have occurred on FMB and Nathan by Bandits. Due to Ricochet and D 47the Avid being taken prisoners by them and Nathan's farm being raided. Ambush on FMB FunkMasterBlast and SpeedMasterDash who had stumbled on to Nathan's Farm helped rebuild the barn, suddenly a small group of bandits snuck behind them, but were quickly defeated by FMB. Raid on the Villagers A large raiding party of Bandits attacked the village where TycerX(Minecraft Wars), MylesC (Minecraft Wars) and Magmamale along with some resident Villagers, killing the remaining villagers and setting the buildings on fire along with some trees, forcing the trio along with Alfonso to flee to their new base. Raid on Bandit Base FMB ask Nathan where the bandits' base is located. After being told, they journey south in search of the base. On the way they find a strange looking meteor like object. The pair find the base is a abandoned village in the desert. After killing a number of bandits, Rob and Edd descend into a desert temple and find Ricochet and D 47the Avid behind bars and free both - finally FMB is reunited and has a new member as well. Raid on Village War of Demons A wide scale war against Namtar and the demons. Several factions have risen up in order to defeating the demons including TycerX(Minecraft Wars) and the trio, Finbarhawkes (Minecraft Wars) and his mutated minions and FMB. Category:Events Category:Battles